There is a need in the art for a column packing apparatus that is capable of packing columns having different column dimensions, for example, a column having a 25 mm (1 inch) inner diameter and a column having a 50 mm (2 inches) inner diameter, and adjusting one or more packing parameters (e.g., packing pressure) based on the column dimensions.